Na Vida e Na Morte
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic Dark Lemon! Yaoi!


Por Leona-EBM

Na Vida e Na Morte

Numa grande caverna de pedras, no lugar mais baixo do mundo, mais escuro e aterrorizante estavam cinco cavaleiros de ouro. Eles estavam sentados numa das pedras, usavam suas roupas normais.

Shura, Saga e Camus estavam num canto conversando, trocavam algumas palavras sobre o santuário, sobre os outros cavaleiros e da suas antigas vidas. Do outro lado estavam Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, os dois riam de alguma coisa, podia-se ver que não estavam nem aí se estavam mortos no inferno ou não.

Um som de passos começou a ser ouvido, os cinco cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio, quem estava se aproximando era um importante cavaleiro de Hades, era um dos juizes do mundo dos mortos, Radamanthys.

O grande e formoso cavaleiro se aproximou exibindo toda sua armadura, e logo atrás dele vinha um cavaleiro menor e ridículo, chamado Zeros, este desfilava como se fosse o mais poderoso guerreiro daquele lugar, fazia isso pois estava na presença de Radamanthys e sabia que não iria ser atacado por ninguém, já que era mais franco que um cavaleiro de bronze.

- Então vocês são os famosos cavaleiros de ouro de Atena! – Zeros riu – que ridículo, vocês são muito fracos! – debochou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, menos Máscara da Morte e Afrodite que riram ao olhar o porte físico da criatura que falava.

Radamanthys ignorou Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, sua atenção se voltou para os outros três cavaleiros que se mostravam ser mais sérios e fortes que os outros dois. Olhou bem para eles e sorriu, fechou os olhos pensando em algo, quando os abriu disse:

- Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo cavaleiros, mas só agora os conheci... Como são fortes, darei a chance de vocês saírem daquele inferno e trabalharem para mim, já que estou tendo problemas com o portão das almas... – pausou - ...Esse portal guarda almas de cavaleiros mortos, eles teimam em fugir, agora vocês vão caçá-los e jogá-los novamente no portão, entendido?

- O que ganharemos com isso? - Máscara da Morte pergunta.

- Que ousadia... Se quiser voltar para aquele mar de gelo é só abrir a boca novamente! – disse Zeros.

- Não ganharão nada... Mas se forem eficientes ficaram trabalhando nisso, creio que é melhor que ficar naquele lugar... – disse Radamanthys.

- Todos farão o mesmo? – Afrodite pergunta.

- Não – Zeros responde – vamos separar vocês! Precisamos de três homens para caçar as almas fujonas, depois precisamos de um homem para vigiar o portão e outro homem para fazer as contas das almas que estão fugindo, entenderam? – disse devagar como se todos ali fosse um bando de criança.

- Entendo – Saga se pronunciou.

- Vamos decidir isso. – Radamanthys diz olhando para os olhos de cada um – vocês! – apontou para Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura – cuidaram da caça.

- Hum... – Shura fez uma cara desagradável ao ver com quem ficaria.

- Você! – apontou para Saga – ficara tomando conta do portão. E você – olha para Camus finalmente – fará os cálculos de quem entra e sai.

- Entenderam??? – Zeros perguntou.

Ninguém respondeu deixando o cavaleiro irritado, mas não falou mais nada, já que recebeu olhares mortais de todos ali até mesmo do juiz.

- Vistam essas roupas! – Zeros foi até um canto e pegou uma grande sacola, bem maior que ele pelo menos.

Os cavaleiros se aproximaram vendo que eram roupas iguais para todos, uma calça de lycra preta, e uma longa camiseta de manga longa que chegava até os joelhos, pretos, e tinha uma faixa azul escuro para prender na cintura, alem disso, tinha um par de botas preto.Todos pegaram uma muda de roupas e ficaram esperando novas ordens.

Afrodite fez uma cara feia para sua roupa, detestava preto, gostaria de modificar um pouco aquela roupa antiquada para uma mais bonita e sensual. Máscara da Morte adorou, achou que haviam feito para ele. Saga e os outros se mostraram indiferentes.

- Zeros – Radamanthys o chama.

- Sim Lorde Radamanthys! – se aproxima com a cabeça baixa.

- Leve os caçadores, eu cuidarem dos outros dois.

- Sim, senhor! – olhou para Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura – me sigam!

Os três seguem o pequeno cavaleiro sem questionar, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite não se importaram muito, agora Shura havia detestado, quem o conhecia bem podia ver que ele queria morrer, mas isso já não era mais possível.

- "_Pobre Shura" – _Saga e Camus pensaram.

- Sigam-me!

Os dois cavaleiros seguiam Radamanthys por um corredor estreito e frio, quando chegaram no seu destino depararam-se com um gigante portão de ferro, nele podia-se sentir toda a energia negativa que aquelas almas traziam.

- Como eles fogem? – Saga pergunta.

- Cavam buracos! – responde.

- Mas eles têm corpos? – Camus perguntou.

- Sim, os cavaleiros têm o direito de permanecer com os corpos, é uma lei antiga! – informou.

- Hum... eu ficarei aqui? – Saga perguntou.

- Sim. – depois se virou para Camus – e você me acompanhe.

Camus deu uma ultima olhada para Saga, este pareceu preocupado, depois seguiu o juiz que havia parado o esperando.

Os dois seguiram por outro corredor de pedra, tudo ali era muito grande, havia muitas bifurcações se perder por ali era dizer adeus por um longo tempo. Finalmente pararam na frente de uma porta de ferro, nela tinha vários demônios desenhados, Radamanthys a abriu revelando uma grande sala com um piso de pedras, tinha uma poltrona, uma mesa e uma máquina estranha.

- Entre! – mandou.

Camus entrou na sala a olhando, o que mais lhe intrigou foi aquela maquina estranha, ele olhou pra Radamanthys que havia fechado a porta.

- Vou lhe explicar uma vez.

Muitas pessoas haviam sido mandadas para esse serviço, mas nenhuma delas conseguia fazer nada direito, se entendia uma coisa não entendia outra e o serviço acabava incompleto, sendo que era tão simples que até uma criança faria.

- Essa maquina soa um alarme quando uma alma fugir, você vem até esse telefone e comunica seu amigo que está no portão, e de lá ele comunica os outros – olhou para os olhos de Camus procurando saber se ele havia entendido, ficou impressionado com a frieza do seu olhar.

- Depois... você espera o Saga te ligar dizendo que a alma foi recuperada, aí você vem nesse caderno e anota por exemplo "1 alma fugiu as 16:30 h. e retornou as 17:00 h.". entendeu?

- Como eu sei o número de almas que fugiram?

- O alarme tem um som parecido com de um sino, ele bate uma vez quando for uma alma, se for duas bate duas vezes e assim sucessivamente.

- Entendi, é isso? – perguntou com sua expressão impassível de sempre.

- É isso! – disse virando-se de costas – faça-o direito! – partiu.

Camus ficou naquela sala sozinho, foi até a cadeira se sentando, olhou para a sua muda de roupa e achou melhor se trocar.

Vestiu-se, até que Camus ficou bonito nela, seu corpo musculoso ficava a mostra na roupa já que era um pouco justa. Depois se sentou na cadeira e ficou a esperar que algo acontecesse.

Passaram-se horas, Camus já havia ficado entediado, estava sendo horrível passar por aquilo. A cada momento pensava em milo, recordava de todos os momentos que passou junto do escorpião. Arrependia-se por não ter se despedido dele sabendo que iria morrer.

Os azuis de Camus estava se fechando quando o alarme toca fazendo ele se assustar, pois era um som alto e agudo, prestou a atenção vendo que ele havia batido 5 vezes, foi até o telefone que não tinha som algum e nem botões para discar.

- _Saga?_

_- Camus?_

_- Tudo bem aí?_

_- Está um tédio..._

_- Digo o mesmo!_

_- Fugiu alguma alma?_

_- Fugiram 5 almas!_

_- Tudo bem. Vou avisar os outros._

_- Até mais!_

_- Até!_

Camus desligou o telefone satisfeito por ter ouvido a voz do amigo, depois abriu o caderno e anotou que 5 almas haviam fugido às 23:00h. Depois que terminou ficou inconformado com seu serviço, ele era tão ridículo que até mesmo uma criança faria.

Como não tinha nada para fazer arrumou o seu caderno, separando em colunas, horário de fuga, dia, almas, horário de volta e quantas retornaram. Agora havia ficado mais organizado. Momento depois, não se agüentando mais de tédio começou a vasculhar a sala encontrando uma vassoura e uns panos, tratou de fazer uma faxina já que era o único entretenimento ali.

Cinco dias se passaram, todos estavam cansados, para quem pensava que o trabalho ia ser monótono se enganou, a cada 10 minutos fugia uma alma, mas os cavaleiros de ouro eram tão eficientes que até ganhavam elogios dos seus superiores.

Camus era muito organizado e responsável. Saga mantinha aquele portão bem fechado pelo seu poderoso cosmo e as almas que conseguiam sair entravam novamente ao ver a cara de mal de gêmeos. Os outros cavaleiros adoravam caçar almas vendo que o trabalho de Saga e Camus era uma chatice, com um plano elaborado por Peixes eles pegavam as almas num segundo e devolviam para Saga que as prendia.

Camus estava jogado na poltrona, por incrível que pareças quanto mais o tempo passava menos almas fugiam, devia ser pelo medo que as almas estavam já que todos os cavaleiros trabalhavam muito bem.

Diferente. Camus não conhecia mais essa palavra, tudo era igual, aquela sala, aquela mesa, tudo, e sem contar que não tinha fome, sede e nem sono. Ficava cansado, mas não dormia, isso era estressante, sua saúde mental estava indo embora.

Horas e horas se passaram e de repente algo novo acontece, aquele cavaleiro irritante entra na sala gritando algo para Camus, aquário nem se importou até gostou de ouvir a voz de alguém sem ser a do Saga.

- LORDE ZEROS CHEGOU!! – disse fechando a porta.

- O que quer?

- Olha como fala comigo! É lorde Zeros! – irritou-se.

- Por que não está sentando na sua mesa? – perguntou ao ver Camus em pé.

- Por que cansei de ficar sentado!

- Trate de sentar agora verme!! – apontou para mesa.

Camus olhou para mesa e depois para Zeros e não se moveu.

- Seu verme maldito! Agora vai aprender... – fechou os punho e foi golpear Camus.

Camus desviou dos golpes do cavaleiro com facilidade, depois que Zeros se cansou ele pára e mostra para Camus um objeto.

- Sabe o que é isso?

- Não... – Camus prestava atenção.

Zeros põe o objeto na boca e soprou fazendo um som inaudível, mas Camus sentiu uma forte pontada na cabeça, seus joelhos dobraram e ele foi indo ao chão sentindo dores por seu corpo, quando Zeros parou de soprar, Camus ficou meio mole, parecia que havia corrido uma maratona, estava muito cansado.

- HAHAHAHAHA!!! Isso que dá se opor a lorde Zeros... – dizendo isso ele se aproxima de Camus que estava caído no chão e lhe da um chute na cara – aprenda!!!! – depois foi embora, mostrando que não queria nada desde o inicio.

O alarme foi tocado, Camus tentou se levantar, mas foi impossível parecia que havia levado uma surra. Viu que o alarme tocou 10 vezes isso era mal, mas não podia se levantar.

Passaram-se duas horas e Radamanthys aparece na sala, ele olha para Camus caído vai até ele o olhando de cima a baixo.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou com seu tom frio e cortante.

Camus não respondeu.

- O que aconteceu? – se abaixou ficando mais próximo do seu rosto, tocou nos ombros de Camus o virando de barriga para cima.

- Zeros... – murmurou Camus.

- O que ele queria aqui? – estranhou.

- Não... sei...

- Hum... – Radamanthys olhou para o corpo de Camus, contrariado ele pegou o francês pelo seu braço e o arrastou até sua cadeira o colocando lá.

Depois de deixar Camus o juiz vai embora. Com passos rápidos ele mostrava que estava irritado, chegou até um certo ponto e parou.

- Zeros? – chamou, sua voz parecia-se com um trovão de tão brava e autoritária.

- Você foi ao quarto daquele escravo?

- Si...Sim Lorde Radamanthys! – a criatura se aproximou com a cabeça baixa.

- Sabe que por isso fugiram dez almas de classe A, e elas foram ameaçar a senhorita Pandora?

- Eu... eu... não sabia... me perdoe! – tremeu.

- E o que queria lá?

- Eu... bom, você sabe... – pausou – Queria aquele... cavaleiro... para mim, mas ele me tratou muito mal.

- E por que não terminou o que queria... – Radamanthys ficou pensativo.

- Por que? – estranhou a pergunta – porque da próxima vez quero que ele venha quando eu mandar.

Radamanthys olhou para aquela criatura ridícula, fechou os olhos pesando em algo, vendo o orgulho dos cavaleiros de ouro duvidaria muito que um deles se rebaixasse, e ainda por cima por um cavaleiro tão insignificante como Zeros. O juiz olha para Zeros e eleva um pouco do seu cosmo fazendo o cavaleiro se esborrachar contra a parede de pedra.

O juiz volta até a sala onde Camus estava jogado na cadeira, foi até ele o pegando pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do quarto. Camus sentia seu corpo ser arrastado, mas não sabia para onde estava indo, via que estava sendo arrastado por alguém, mas ainda não o identificara.

Radamanthys parou na frente de um lago escuro e gelado, num movimento jogou Camus na água fazendo o cavaleiro se debater. Esse era o único jeito do feitiço da flauta sumir, Zeros havia tocado um instrumento mágico chamado "Flauta das Almas", esse objeto fazia os mortos ficarem enfraquecidos, no caso seriam só os cavaleiros, pois eram os únicos que podiam ficar com o seu corpo.

Camus se acalmou ao ver que todas suas energias voltaram, ele se levanta naquele lago e olha para Radamanthys que o olhava da margem do pequeno lago.

- Está frio demais para você para não conseguir andar cavaleiro de Athena? – zombou ao ver que Camus não se movia.

Camus fez um ar frio sair do seu corpo congelando todo aquele lago, sentia saudade daquele ar frio, já que desde que chegou ao inferno não via nada que lembrasse a sua querida Sibéria.

Os olhos cor de mel de Radamanthys ficaram arregalados, nunca havia visto alguém congelar nada com tanta facilidade e beleza, agora que olhou bem para Camus viu como ele era branco e como seu olhar era calmo, viu que só podia ser um guerreiro do gelo.

- Pronto! – Camus diz caminhando até Radamanthys o tirando dos seus devaneios.

- Va... Vamos voltar! – vacilou quando falou, mas Camus nem ligou.

Os dois caminharam até a sala, Camus estava até contente por ter feito algo novo mesmo que experiência de hoje havia sido dolorosa. Quando entrou na sala ficou olhando para Radamanthys vendo se ele falaria alguma coisa.

- E as almas? – Camus pergunto.

- Fugiram 10 as 18:30! Retornaram as 19:50! – dizendo isso Radamanthys sai da sala.

Camus ficou olhando para o seu corpo, começou a retirar toda aquela roupa molhada, olhou para uma poltrona onde estavam suas antigas roupas, iria trocar até aquelas secarem. Estava nu naquela sala fria e solitária, foi até a poltrona pegar a sua camisa, ao fazer isso se lembrou do santuário e conseqüentemente de milo.

- Cavaleiro! – Radamanthys entra na sala.

Camus rapidamente cobriu suas partes com a blusa que tinha nas mãos, ele estava muito sensual daquele jeito, seus cabelos molhados grudavam no seu corpo branco e forte, Camus não era muito musculoso, mas podia-se ver que era forte, seus olhos estavam diferentes, Radamanthys não conseguiu identificar, mas pouco ele sabia que Camus estava pensando em seu amado escorpião.

- Es... esqueci de avisar que... o seu caderno vai ser trocado! – disse sem tirar os olhos do corpo de aquário.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu com sua expressão impassível de sempre.

Radamanthys ficou mais um tempo olhando para Camus que agora estava começando a ficar constrangido, depois ele se manca e sai da sala quase batendo a cabeça na porta. Camus ficou quieto até se sentir completamente sozinho de novo, depois ele começou a se vestir.

Não existia dia ou noite naquele mundo, então se contava com um novo dia toda vez que se passava da 00:00. Camus tinha um calendário que ele mesmo fizera, quando dava 00:00 ele riscava um dia.

Então no dia seguinte após o ocorrido no lago. Camus estava há uma hora no telefone com seu amigo Saga.

- _O que você está fazendo, Saga? – _Como não tinha nada para fazer, Camus e Saga ficavam conversando.

_- Nada! Colocaram um espectro aqui comigo para me ajudar, ele até que não é chato._

_- Eu estou sozinho!_

_- Droga Camus... queria que você trocasse de lugar com esse cara aqui, ele é meio estranho._

_- Hum... também gostaria de lhe ver._

_- Radamanthys está vindo para cá... vou desligar._

_- Ok._

Camus se jogou na cadeira, suspirou e ficou desenhando algo numa folha em branco. Meia hora depois escuta passos, parou com que estava fazendo e viu Zeros entrando na sala.

- Lorde Zeros está chegando! – sorriu para Camus. – espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

Camus ficou mais atendo dessa vez, olhou bem para aquele cavaleiro tentando entender o que ele queria.

- Sente-se nessa poltrona! – apontou para a poltrona preta do quarto.

Camus obedeceu, afinal, não queria sentir aquela dor dos infernos novamente, e não fazia mal algum em fazer alguns caprichos daquela criatura. Foi até a poltrona e se sentou.

Zero sorriu, ele andou até aquário e disse:

- Agora... deixa eu ver... – ficou olhando para o corpo do cavaleiro sem disfarçar – quero seu corpo.

- O que? – se ofendeu.

- Anda abre as pernas... – riu – ou quer que eu use a flauta novamente?

Sem nenhum dos dois perceber, Radamanthys estava encostado na parede do lado de fora da porta, ouvia tudo que Zeros e Camus conversavam, não sabia por quê não fazia nada. Zeros estava entretido demais para perceber a presença do juiz, e Camus estava perplexo demais para notar qualquer coisa.

Camus olhava para aquela criaturinha insignificante com ódio, jamais iria dar seu corpo para ele, preferiria ir para o pior dos infernos a fazer isso. O cavaleiro de aquário não se moveu.

- ANDA VERME! – gritou – VOCÊ É UM VERME!!! ME OBEDEÇA!

- Quer ficar com um verme? – provocou – eu não vou fazer nada, pode tocar aquela flauta até que meu corpo se despedace, pois eu não vou fazer isso.

- O que acha de eu tocar a flauta... e ir para cima de você, então? – riu.

- Só conseguirá algo comigo se eu estiver inconsciente!

- Eu vou tocar um pouco, para deixar você mole, mas consciente de tudo! – deu um salto para trás e pegou a flauta no seu bolso.

Camus se levantou também preste a arrancar aquela flauta, mas Zeros foi mais rápido e soprou fazendo aquele som irritante levar Camus ao chão. Aquário levou as mãos aos ouvidos tentando tampá-los, mas era impossível. Em poucos segundos ficou imóvel no chão, mas diferente da outra vez, ele não estava mais zonzo, ele só estava com o corpo mole.

Zeros se aproximou o virando de barriga para cima, olhou para aqueles olhos assassinos e frios, sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha só de imaginar o que faria com aquele corpo. Um sorriso maldoso se desenhou nos seus lábios, sua língua se passou entre eles ao olhar para o corpo da sua refeição.

O cavaleiro de Hades subiu em cima de Camus sentando no seu abdome, Camus o olhava com ódio, só de olhar para a cara daquele homem sentia nojo. As mãos de Zeros corriam pelo peito de Camus sentindo todos seus músculos, segundos depois retirou a sua blusa com cuidado embora quisesse rasgá-las, mas se fizesse isso Radamanthys iria ficar louco com ele depois. Sorriu ao ver o tórax de aquário exposto para o seu delírio, desceu a sua mão até o cós da sua calça, sorriu para Camus que parecia desesperado agora, logo em seguida tirou sua calça. Agora só faltava a roupa debaixo de aquário para ficar totalmente nu para aquela criatura.

- Humm... estou vendo que vou me divertir! – riu – agora seja bonzinho que eu vou cuidar direitinho de você.

- Não... se atre...va! – forçou sua voz ao máximo, mas apenas sussurros saiam.

- Não dei permissão para você falar escravo! – virou um tapa no rosto de Camus fazendo um filete de sangue escorredor do canto da sua boca.

Zeros se inclinou até a boca ferida, com a língua colheu o sangue que escorria, sorriu ao sentir aquele gosto forte de ferrugem, viu que Camus ainda o olhava com ódio, então levantou seu punho e golpeou o rosto do francês.

- Não me olhe assim verme! – ria enquanto golpeava seu rosto.

Camus não podia fazer nada para se defender, aquele cavaleiro podia ser muito fraco, mas receber um soco dele machucava bastante. Tentava se mover a todo o custo, mas estava impossível, estava ficando desesperado, se a coisas continuassem daquele jeito ia acabar sendo violentado por aquela criatura ridícula. A imagem de milo lhe veio à mente, agüentava aquele inferno até agora por causa de escorpião, fechou os olhos e imaginou-o ignorando totalmente Zeros.

Zeros parou de socá-lo, não podia deixar muitas marcas em seu corpo ou Radamanthys descobriria o que ele estava fazendo, mal ele sabia que o juiz estava observando-o desde o começo.

- Acho que já está bom, agora aprendeu! – inclinou-se para frente mordendo o pescoço de aquário.

Mordia, lambia e chupava a pele do francês deixando várias marcas vermelhas, algumas até ficavam roxas, agora mesmo estava beliscando o mamilo de Camus com uma mão e seus dentes mordiam o outro fazendo aquário soltar fracos gemidos de dor. A mão de Zeros começou a descer até tocar no membro adormecido de Camus, sorriu ao ver que ele tentou protestar algo em vão.

- O que temos aqui? – sorriu se afastando dos seus mamilos.

Ficou olhando para aquele pedaço de carne escondido na cueca, suas mãos trataram de tirar a sua ultima peça de roupa com pressa, ficou admirando o membro de aquário. Zeros abriu a perna de Camus e as semi flexionou-as para ter uma visão mais ampla de tudo, sorriu ao ver tudo aquilo, seu sorriso se alargou mais ainda ao ver que tudo aquilo ali era seu.

Passando a língua pelos lábios a criatura levou sua mão até o membro de Camus o apertando com força, sorriu ao ouvir o francês gemer, já que seu movimento não era nada sutil, pelo contrário, estrangulava seu membro fazendo algumas gotas de lágrimas surgiram no canto dos olhos do francês. Começou a manipular o sexo de Camus rapidamente dando forte e rápidas estocadas, queria que Camus ficasse excitado também.

- Está gostando? – riu – ainda não viu nada!!

Largou o membro de Camus de lado. O corpo do francês estava começando a reagir a tudo aquilo, ficou com nojo dele mesmo ao constatar que estava sentindo um pouco de prazer através daquela dor. Zeros sem aviso enfiou um dedo dentro de Camus fazendo-o gritar pela dor súbita que sentiu, mas sua voz estava tão fraca que só saíram sussurros, parecia que estava amarrado e amordaçado perante Zeros. Após retirar o dedo o leva até a sua boca sentindo o gosto do francês, sorriu, já estava ficando muito excitado.

Se concentrou fazendo sua armadura sair do seu corpo, segundos depois ela estava no chão, agora Zeros só usava uma calça preta de moletom que logo foi retirada do seu corpo por ele mesmo e jogada em um canto da sala.

Camus olhava tudo com desespero, queria sair correndo, queria sumir, queria qualquer coisa que o livrasse daquele destino frio e cruel. Algumas lágrimas escorreram por seus belos olhos que agora eram tristes e sem brilho.

- Hahahaha... você vai gostar, não se preocupe! – dizendo isso começou a bombear seu próprio membro – pena que você não pode fazer isso por mim, mas da próxima vez creio que você não precisará ficar sob o encanto da flauta, você virá a mim por vontade própria, já que hoje eu vou lhe ensinar uma lição!!!

Algumas gotas de sêmen saíram pela cabeça do seu pênis, segurou-o pela base o guiando até a entrada de Camus, o francês fechou os olhos com força ao sentir aquele pênis o invadir grosseiramente fazendo-o sentir-se rasgado por dentro. Zeros começou a entrar de uma vez só empurrando cada vez mais para frente ignorando a resistência do anel.

Um gemido alto se é ouvido quando Zeros entra totalmente em Camus, o cavaleiro de Hades havia gemido ao sentir seu membro ser estrangulado daquele jeito tão gostoso. Iniciou um forte vai e vem fazendo o corpo de Camus se balançar. Camus por seu lado estava gemendo de dor, seus olhos estavam cerrados tentando suportar tudo aquilo, mas não estava sendo possível, parecia que estava sendo dividido ao meio.

Cinco marcas vermelhas são deixas pelo peito de Camus, Zeros havia deslizado a suas unhas por ele fazendo gotículas de sangue sair por entre os cortes, agora Camus não suportava mais, nada poderia ser pior que aquilo, e quando pensou que nada poderia piorar sente uma forte dor no seu ombro direito. Zeros havia se inclinado para frente e mordido o ombro do francês fazendo um corte fundo.

- Vamos... sei que está gostando! – gemeu – você não foi um bom rapaz, mas da próxima vez você... fará melhor!

Saia devagar e entrava com força fazendo o corpo de Camus ir para frente com tudo, as mãos de Zeros trataram de abrir mais a perna de Camus, momentos depois o cavaleiro retira seu membro que estava pingando algumas gotas de sêmen. Ele agarrou o membro de Camus e o levou até a sua boca, deu uma mordida de leve na sua cabeça, depois foi introduzindo o pênis na sua boca, sua língua começava a massagear aquele pedaço de carne.

Zeros estava adorando tudo aquilo, Camus era gostoso demais, quando vira aquele cavaleiro pela primeira vez quase havia perdido as estribeiras. Quando Radamanthys havia comentado que usaria os cavaleiros de ouro para alguns serviços seus olhos já brilharam de alegria.

Sentiu que Camus ia gozar então parou largando seu pênis ereto de lado, Camus gritou com a interrupção, sua ereção estava doendo. Zeros sorriu, aproximou-se de Camus de modo que seu pênis ficasse próximo ao rosto do francês.

- Abre a boca! – mandou.

Camus não obedeceu, havia fechado os olhos ao ver aquela cena horrível.

Zeros socou seu rosto duas vezes arrancando mais sangue do francês, depois agarrou seus fios azulados com força os puxando e torcendo.

- Obedeça!!!! – irritou-se – anda!!!! E os olhos também!!!! – lhe deu mais alguns tapas e socos no rosto.

Camus abriu a boca lentamente, essa foi à suprema humilhação, ele abriu os olhos vendo aquele pênis na sua cara. Zeros sorriu, com a mão que segurava seu pênis começou a masturbá-lo com força, uma forte eletricidade atingiu seu corpo iria gozar, o cavaleiro joga sua cabeça para trás num movimento instintivo ao sentir o jato de esperma saindo e atingindo o rosto do francês que ficou banhado com aquele liquido branco.

Zeros ficou um pouco quieto, mas logo se recuperou olhando para o rosto sujo de Camus, sorriu ao vê-lo com os olhos aberto, inclinou para frente lambendo o seu rosto sentindo o seu próprio gosto nele. O cavaleiro olhou para baixo vendo que a ereção de Camus estava mais dura do que nunca, ele deveria estar sentindo muita dor por causa disso. Levou uma das suas mãos até seu membro o bombeando rapidamente sem nenhum delicadeza, Camus sentia um calor repentino por seu corpo, tremeu antes de lambuzar a mão de Zeros com seu próprio sêmen, fechou os olhos inconformados, pois no final daquilo tudo havia gozado, suas bochechas ruborizaram.

- Hum.... – Zeros sorriu – viu como gostou!

Zeros saiu de cima dele e começou a se vestir deixado Camus estirado no chão. Depois de vestido ele olha para o corpo nu no francês, viu as marcas que havia deixado por seu corpo, sorriu ao ver que aquele homem havia sido dele.

- Ninguém além de mim vem aqui... amanha eu virei novamente, esteja preparando, creio que agora você quer descansar, mas não vá deixar de cumprir seu serviço e se contar para alguém... bom, você não vai querer ver seu amiguinho Saga em apuros não é? – riu.

Camus fechou os olhos o ignorando, ainda sentia dor pelo seu corpo, seu ânus sangrava pela grossa invasão; seu rosto, seu braço, seu peito e seu membro doíam com as unhadas que havia levado daquele cavaleiro.

- Até mais! – Zeros diz indo embora.

Camus começou a chorar quando ouviu os passos daquele cavaleiro ficarem cada vez mais longe, tentou se mover, mas não conseguia, ainda estava sob o efeito daquela flauta maldita, então ficou a pensar em tudo que acontecera até que seu corpo começou a ficar muito cansado o levando a inconsciência.

Radamanthys havia se afastado da porta quando Zeros saiu, havia ficado besta com tudo que vira, ficou mais impressionado ainda ao se ver excitado também, quase não entrara no quarto e tomara aquele francês para ele. Entretanto havia ficado muito confuso com suas emoções, sentiu vontade de salvá-lo.

No dia seguinte. Camus estava sentado a sua mesa, sorte que nenhuma alma havia fugido antes, estava psicologicamente abalado com tudo que acontecera. Saga tentava falar com ele pelo telefone, mas não tinha coragem de falar com seu amigo, não tinha coragem de olhar para mais ninguém.

- "_Milo... milo...". – _Só pensava no seu escorpião, pensava na sua reação se descobrisse o que aconteceu.

O telefone tocava a todo o instante, cansado de tentar ignorar Saga atendeu.

- _CAMUS? ESTÁ TUDO BEM?_

_- Está..._

_- Por que não atendeu antes?_

_- Não deu..._

_- O que aconteceu? Por que está com essa voz?!_

_- Não é nada..._

_- Camus eu te conheço melhor que ninguém, me diga o que aconteceu!_

_- Não é nada._

_- Eu vou aí então!_

_- Não! Você não pode!_

_- Não me interessa o que pode acontecer comigo, quero saber se você está bem! Estou indo para aí!_

_- Não! Eu conto..._

_- Não, agora eu vou aí!_

_- Por favor, não me faça sofrer mais..._

_- Sofrer? Diga-me Camus... o que aconteceu meu amigo?_

_- Você já viu aquela flauta maldita que imobiliza todo o seu corpo?_

_- Sim, vi aquele idiota do Zeros com ela... mas o que tem?_

_- Ele... a usou e..._

_- EU... EU... CAMUS... NÃO PODE SER! EU VOU AÍ AGORA!_

_- Não!!_

_- Você está bem?_

_- Um pouco... dolorido._

_- MALDITO, SE EU PEGO ELE... EU... EU JURO QUE O MATO! _

_- Não faça nada Saga, por favor, não quero ver você sofrendo por minha causa!_

_- Camus, você ainda não entendeu que por você eu faria qualquer coisa!_

_- Saga... eu... não er...._

_- Não me diga que não sabia, sabia sim, você sempre soube, mas ignorou._

_- Não... eu sinto muito... vou desligar!_

_- Não fuja Camus!_

_- O que você quer Saga?_

_- Não acha que deveria esquecer a sua vida passada, tudo já se foi, agora somos só nós!_

_- Nunca! Nunca vou esquecer o que eu vivi com Milo!!_

_- Tem que tocar no nome dele..._

_- Ele faz parte de mim, não posso falar o meu passado sem me referir a ele!_

_- Sinto por isso, mas isso logo irá acabar!_

_- Não estou gostando dessa conversa Saga!_

_- Camus, sabia que vão nos mudar de postos? Parece que Máscara da Morte e Afrodite estão fazendo muita baderna, então iremos mudar de lugar, creio que nós dois iremos para o lugar deles!_

_- Então..._

_- Então nos veremos novamente!_

_- Saga eu..._

_- Não diga mais nada, eu vou esperar._

_- Sinto muito!_

Camus desligou o telefone, agora que havia ficado atordoado com toda aquela situação, se pudesse, se mataria agora mesmo, entretanto já estava morto. O que havia feito de tão cruel para estar merecendo isso?

Dito e feito, Camus havia mudado de serviço, agora caçava as almas fujonas junto de Saga e Shura.

- Ah! Era um saco ficar com aqueles dois! – Shura desabafou.

Os três cavaleiros estavam sentados em cima de umas rochas, o lugar era bem grande e espaçoso, tinha muitas janelas de pedras e era bastante frio.

- Era um saco ficar guardando aquele portão! – Saga suspira.

- Não reclamem... – Camus chamou a atenção dos dois – pelo menos vocês conversavam com alguém, eu ficava sozinho naquela sala e só ligava para avisar que as almas fugiram!

- Realmente... preferia fazer isso do que ficar com Afrodite e Máscara da Morte!

- Mas não vamos mais pensar nisso! – Saga diz.

- Tudo bem! – Camus suspira fechando os olhos.

- O que houve com ele? – Shura sussurra no ouvido de Saga.

- Não sei... deve estar com saudades! – mentiu.

- Milo?

- Deve ser... – disse a contragosto.

- Os dois se amavam muito!

- Hum! – Saga olhou para o francês que parecia estar bastante abatido, queria beijá-lo e reconfortá-lo, mas se conteve.

Dois dias se passaram, por incrível que pareça nenhuma alma resolveu fugir, parece que Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Shura deixaram as pobres coitadas com trauma.

Sentado no último degrau da grande escadaria estava Camus, parecia estar triste e abatido com alguma coisa, seus olhos estavam cada vez mais sem brilho. Saga que o observava há um tempo resolveu se aproximar sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Camus...

- Acha que um dia sairemos daqui? – interrompeu.

- Pensa muito nele?

Camus abaixou a cabeça ficando em silencio, Saga fechou seus olhos com força controlando-se para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo dizendo que agora Camus só tinha a ele e ninguém mais, entretanto pelo o que conhecia do francês podia saber que ele iria ficar extremamente magoado e poderia até não falar mais com ele.

Tocou levemente seu ombro sentindo-o tremer, olhou nos olhos do francês que desviou. Saga sentiu-se motivado a continuar, deslizou a mão pelo ombro de Camus chegando até sua nuca fazendo um leve carinho nos seus fios azul esverdeados.

- Saga.... – sussurrou.

- Deixe-me...

Virou levemente a cabeça de Camus na sua direção, seu olhar penetrante deixava Camus desnorteado. O francês viu que Saga se aproximava dele querendo um beijo, sentiu seu coração disparar. Será que seria capaz de trair milo? Mesmo que tivesse transado com Zeros, aquilo não podia ser considerada uma traição, pois estava fazendo contra sua vontade. Porém estava com Saga agora, e sabia muito bem que se pedisse para ele se afastar ele o faria, mas o algo o impedia de fugir.

Voltando a realidade sentiu os lábios de Saga encostados aos seus, estavam parados esperando que Camus fizesse algo, porém este não o fez. Saga levou sua outra mão até a cintura do francês fazendo-o ficar mais próximo a ele. Saga abriu seus lábios lentamente ao ver que Camus não reagia, estava fazendo tudo com o máximo de cuidado, conhecia o francês para saber que ele poderia empurrá-lo para longe se fizesse algo que não gostasse. Lentamente foi introduzindo a sua língua na boca de Camus que abriu lentamente seus lábios, apressou-se, não agüentou mais aquela lentidão. Ter Camus ali com ele era o seu sonho, agora que poderia sentir aqueles belos lábios não ia deixar escapar.

Camus sentiu seu corpo ser apertado pelos longos braços de Saga que o rodeavam, tentou se movimentar, mas seus braços estavam presos, sentia a língua quente de Saga buscar passagem. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas só gemidos saiam da sua boca, começou a se desesperar, imediatamente lembrou-se do estupro que sofrera, acabou sentindo nojo, nojo de Saga e de si próprio. Estava preste a elevar seu corpo para jogar Saga contra a parede, quando este afrouxa o abraço e começa a fazer um carinho gostoso nos cabelos de Camus, e seus lábios desceram para o seu pescoço dando suaves beijos. O francês fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar, sentindo todas aquelas caricias o envolverem cada vez mais.

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram ali trocando beijos e caricias, Camus até reagira para felicidade de Saga. Nada mais saiu dali, apenas ficaram no famoso "amasso", era muito cedo para rolar uma intimidade maior entre eles.

Shura achou que ficou sobrando ali, não ficava muito com os outros, pois não queria atrapalhar nada.

- Shura, venha aqui com a gente! – Saga o chama.

Camus e Saga estavam sentados no chão encostados a um grande pilar de pedras brancas, do outro lado da sala estava Shura jogando pedrinhas para o alto.

- Estou bem aqui! – disse meio irritado.

- Venha aqui Shura! – Saga insistiu.

- Não quero! – o encarou.

- Ah! Não fique aí sozinho, faz tempo que não conversamos! – começou a andar na sua direção.

- Não quero falar com ninguém – mentiu.

- Vamos! – Saga encostou no seu ombro – não é bom ficar muito tempo sozinho – sorriu.

Shura foi vencido, com passos meio a contragosto ele se aproximou de Camus que o fitou com curiosidade, desviou seu olhar do francês e sentou-se ao seu lado. Saga sentou do lado de Shura fazendo ele ficar no meio.

- Algum problema? – Camus perguntou.

- Nenhum.

- Por que está nos evitando, então?

- Não é nada... só não quero... – calou-se.

- Só não quer?

- Atrapalhar vocês dois! – desabafou.

Saga riu, Camus apenas sorriu, não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada no coração ao pensar que ele poderia contar para milo de alguma maneira. Estava sendo imaturo, se estava confuso deveria terminar com Saga antes que aprofundassem ainda mais relação.

- Você não vai fazer isso! – Saga comentou – Deve sentir-se sozinho também... me diga Shura... você gostava de alguém quando era vivo?

Shura ficou olhando para o chão, seu olhar se perdeu de repente, lembrou-se do rosto da pessoa que gostava, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Acabou fechando os olhos e não respondendo nada.

- Diga Shura, está entre amigos! – Saga insistiu.

- Acho que você deve saber não? – o encarou.

- Ah! Ele... – Saga sorriu.

- Quem? – Camus estava boiando.

- Você não era desse tempo Camus... – Saga riu.

- Conheço? – indagou.

- Não Camus... mas já ouviu falar – Shura diz.

- Hum... – Camus ficou pensativo, não chutou nenhum nome, pois poderia errar feio.

- Não sabe quem é? – Saga ficou incrédulo.

- Não vou ficar chutando se não tenho certeza!

- Sempre tão racional! – disse Saga.

- Não me enche.

- Não fique nervoso com uma coisa boba como essa... mas que é obvio é! – riu.

Shura sentiu-se mal novamente, Camus e Saga batiam boca, Saga ria da cara séria do francês, e este mantinha sua pose séria. Sentiu uma pontada no coração só de pensar que poderia ter tido momentos assim com seu amado Aioros, mas não teve a oportunidade.

- Camus... – Shura o chama.

- Fala.

- Se o Milo fosse acusado de traidor... você o mataria? – olhou-o nos olhos.

- Nunca... mas se fizesse... me mataria depois! – disse firme, determinado e sinceramente.

Saga sentiu vontade de ir até o santuário e espancar milo por ele ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Shura abaixou sua cabeça entristecido, e Camus ficou boiando novamente, depois de um tempo sacou que havia magoado Saga e que havia aberto uma ferida muito grande em Shura.

O clima ficou tenso, os três ficaram mergulhados em seus pensamentos. Até que um barulho de uma sirene se ouve, Shura corre até uma parede onde tinha um aparelho, de lá ouvia a voz de Máscara da Morte.

- _Fugiram 2 almas... vão pegar! – _desligou.

- TRABALHO!! – Shura acena para os outros dois que foram até ele.

- Quantas? – Saga pergunta.

- Duas!

- Só?

- Só Camus...

- Vamos nós dois então... – diz Saga.

- E eu? – Camus interfere.

- Fique aqui! – Saga lhe dá um selo nos lábios e sai apressadamente do Shura.

Camus ficou indignado, pensou em ir atrás deles, mas acabou ficando, jogou-se em uma das rochas e ficou a esperar.

- Sozinho...

Camus ouve uma voz muito familiar atrás dele, virou para trás vendo aquele imponente cavaleiro de Hades, sentiu um frio percorrer pela sua espinha.

- Radamanthys... – sussurrou.

- Deixaram você pelo jeito – comentou com seu tom frio e cortante de sempre.

- Sim – respondeu no mesmo tom, porém não entendia o que aquele cavaleiro queria com ele.

- Parece que seu namorado não quer que você se canse... – sorriu de canto.

Camus se assustou a principio, olhou nos olhos de Radamanthys e disse:

- Não é meu namorado – nem ele mesmo entendeu porque havia dito isso.

- Ficante? – abriu mais seu sorriso.

- Hum... – não respondeu.

- Zeros... Saga... não quer mais nenhum?

- Não – Camus sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir o nome do outro cavaleiro, se um dia desse se esbarrasse com ele o mataria mesmo que fosse castigado mais tarde.

- Um cavaleiro de uma alta posição seria do seu interesse?

- Não – ofendeu-se.

- Mesmo? Diz isso porque está bem... mas e se eu lhe devolver para o seu antigo posto? – Radamanthys abaixou-se ao seu lado o olhando nos olhos, Camus sentiu um frio percorrer por sua espinha na hora, queria sair dali correndo, mas isso seria ridículo demais e ousado, já que não sabia o que aquele juiz poderia fazer contra ele.

- O que você me diz? – insisti ao ver que ele não respondeu.

- Não.

- Não quer voltar?

- Não.

- O que você me daria em troca para não voltar? – sorriu maliciosamente.

Camus ficou pasmo, agora sim estava sem saída o jogo de palavras havia chegado ao fim com a sua derrota.

- Não sei – gaguejou.

- Não? Deu para muitos... claro que não me recusaria! Não é? – tocou numa mecha dos seus cabelos.

Camus afastou-se por impulso, estava sentado no chão com os dois braços pra trás, algumas mechas cobriam seus olhos carregados de ódio e repulsa. Radamanthys sorriu, viu que aquele ali não ia ser muito fácil.

- Vai me negar? – irritou-se ao ver que Camus não lhe respondia. Levantou-se o olhando sentado no chão, seu olhar transmitia todo o desejo que estava sentindo. Deu uns passos na sua direção, Camus finalmente se levantara.

- Fica mais bonito assim... – comentou.

Num movimento incrivelmente rápido agarra Camus pela cintura, este se assustou com sua rapidez, agora viu que aquele ali não era um juiz de Hades pode um motivo qualquer. Tentou se soltar, entretanto foi em vão já que Radamanthys o prendia com força, seu sorriso de deboche incomodava Camus ainda mais.

- O que quer? – Camus perguntou já alterando seu tom de voz.

- Fica lindo irritado – sorriu.

- Vá procurar espectros para você ficar!

- Não são interessantes como você – dizendo isso tomou seus lábios com fúria lhe roubando um forte e violento beijo.

As mãos de Radamanthys deslizaram para a bunda de Camus a apertando com força, começou a massageá-la mostrando todo o seu desejo, estava tentando penetrá-lo entre as roupas mesmo. Camus por seu lado tentava se livrar daquele beijo, daquele abraço, daquela mão, mas era inútil Radamanthys era muito forte.

Camus sentiu-se livre por um instante, teve tempo de respirar e vendo Radamanthys se afastar um passo dele, pensou que ele tinha desistido até sentir um forte soco lhe atingir o derrubando no chão. Seu corpo bateu com força contra o chão, sentia o sangue preencher sua boca com seu gosto amargo, tentou se levantar, mas Radamanthys o chutou fazendo-o cair novamente, levou mais alguns chutes até ficar imóvel no chão. Momentos depois, sentiu seu corpo ser carregado. O francês estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, estava sendo carregado como uma donzela, olhou para os lados não reconhecendo aquele lugar, quando se deu conta estava um luxuoso quarto.

- Pronto! – Radamanthys diz antes de jogá-lo na sua cama – aqui é bem melhor que no chão, não? – riu.

- Vo... ce viu? – Camus sentou-se na cama lentamente.

- Vi! – Radamanthys sentou-se na beirada da cama. – queria que eu o salva-se? Bom, se você gritasse por mim naquele instante eu iria lá... mas como não o fez. Foi um desperdício deixar aquele verme fazer o que quisesse com você, mas agora tudo vai ser diferente, ele não chegará mais perto de você.

- Não preciso disso...

- Mesmo? – sorri – melhor eu, do que aquele verme, não?

Camus olhou de lado, seu olhar era o mais frio possível, Radamanthys sorriu, era isso o que achou de mais interessante naquele cavaleiro, a sua expressão impassível, queria fazê-lo sentir, nem que sejam apenas dores.

Num movimento rápido Radamanthys puxa Camus pelos cabelos fazendo-o ficar colado junto ao corpo do juiz, as mãos de Radamanthys desceram pelos ombros de Camus lentamente, porém com força fazendo e fina pele ficar vermelha com o rude contato. Inclinou seu corpo para frente atacando o pescoço do francês, agora tratava de beijar e morder aquele belo pescoço.

Os olhos do francês se arregalam de susto ao sentir suas roupas serem rasgadas, olhou para o chão a tempo de ver sua blusa sendo jogada, quando voltou seu olhar para Radamanthys viu que este já tratava de retirar suas roupas de baixo num único e forte puxão. Agora Camus encontrava-se nu sob o olhar faminto de Radamanthys, olhava nos olhos do juiz com um pouco de medo do que ele faria.

- "_Não... de novo não, por favor, não de novo... milo!" – _Camus fechou os olhos com força, quando os abriu viu que Radamanthys retirava a sua armadura e suas roupas.

Momentos depois, os dois cavaleiros se encaravam, um com um olhar carregado de desejo e luxúria, e o outro carregado de ódio e tristeza.

- Não se preocupe... ninguém vai saber! – sorriu.

- Não se aproxime! – disse num to rouco e baixo.

- É melhor você não resistir... ou vai acabar se machucando!

- Não se atreva!

Radamanthys riu e bem alto por sinal, encarou Camus mais uma vez fazendo seu desejo aumentar cada vez mais, não via a hora de possuir aquele corpo. Rapidamente subiu na cama ficando de joelhos, seus belos olhos miraram os lábios de Camus, queria beijá-los, queria-os para ele.

Camus foi se arrastando para trás enquanto Radamanthys se aproximava dele como um felino, quando percebeu já estava encostado na cabeceira da cama, olhou desesperado para trás constatando que não havia mais saída, depois voltou seu olhar para Radamanthys que estava bem próximo a ele. Não demorou muito para Radamanthys agarrar o francês num abraço apertando ficando entre suas pernas, os lábios de Camus estavam sendo devorados pela boca faminta de Radamanthys, o ar parecia faltar e o beijo não se encerrava.

O beijo era forte e rápido, Camus nem conseguia acompanhar o seu ritmo, então se deixou levar por aquele beijo enlouquecedor quando pensou que havia encerrado, Radamanthys começa a morder e lamber sua bochecha com movimentos rápidos e fortes. Momentos depois, Radamanthys soltou uma risada divertida.

- Você é muito gostoso... nossa... devia ter feito isso antes! – disse.

Tocou numa das macias mechas azuladas no francês levando-a até suas narinas, para assim poder sentir seu cheiro. Sua outra mão deslizou pelo abdome do francês sentindo como era forte e definido, para sua surpresa sentiu Camus lhe abraçar.

- Parece que gostou... – sorriu ao sentir os longos braços do francês o apertarem.

Camus fechou seus olhos concentrando seu cosmo, em seguida o corpo de Radamanthys começou a congelar rapidamente, suas costas estavam sendo congeladas.

- Vai ficar num caixão de gelo... – Camus disse baixinho.

- Que medo... – debochou.

- Hum?! – Camus arregalou os olhos ao ver que seu gelo estava começando a derreter, quando deu conta não podia mais congelar nada, o ar ao seu redor estava bem quente, o cosmo de Radamanthys estava bem acesso.

Radamanthys abraçou o corpo de Camus, este ficou paralisado na mesma posição, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. A risada divertida de Radamanthys chegou aos seus ouvidos, Camus tentou se desfazer do abraço, mas o juiz o apertou ainda mais.

- Acha que pode fazer algo contra mim, cavaleiro de Athena? – riu.

Camus tentou se soltar, mas os braços de Radamanthys começaram a apertá-lo cada vez mais, soltou um longo gemido ao sentir seus ossos se estralarem, quando pensou que ia ser esmagado foi solto fazendo suas costas bater contra a cabeceira da cama. Ergueu seu olhar para Radamanthys que sorria, fechou os punhos a fim de golpeá-lo, mas Radamanthys foi mais rápido e segurou seus pulsos.

Radamanthys vai um pouco para trás puxando Camus junto, depois puxa o francês para baixo fazendo-o ficar deitado na gigantesca cama de casal, Radamanthys colocou os braços de Camus no alto da cabeça e depois os juntou segurando-os com uma única mão. Camus tentou se soltar, entretanto apenas recebeu vários socos e tapas no seu rosto, claro que Radamanthys não dava com toda sua força, mas era o suficiente para sua pele ficar avermelhada com os golpes. Quando pensou que toda aquela tortura acabara abriu os olhos encontrando os de Radamanthys, ia falar alguma coisa quando um grito de dor escapa por seus lábios, havia sido golpeado no estomago, tentou fugir da tortura, mas não conseguiu estava fraco demais para reagir.

Momentos depois, cansado e machucado Camus deixa seu corpo mole, vira a cabeça para o lado sentindo uma fina e solitária lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, sentiu que seus braços foram soltos, mas não os moveu deixando-os em cima da cabeça.

- Parece que cansou... – comentou – Agora vamos começar!

Os olhos de Radamanthys se estreitaram enquanto olhava para todo o corpo do francês, com as duas mão abriu as pernas de Camus às flexionando, agora podia ver tudo que mais queria. Deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas grossas e torneadas de aquário com um sorriso no rosto, inclinou-se para baixo encostando sua língua no seu joelho e foi subindo lentamente sentindo o gosto salgado da sua pele.

Camus estava com os olhos semi abertos, sua cabeça estava virada para o lado esquerdo mirando apenas a parede branca do quarto, sentia os toques de Radamanthys, mas queria ignorá-los não agüentaria mais uma humilhação, não de novo, então era melhor apagar, sumir daquela realidade triste e dolorosa. Agora pensava se realmente merecia aquilo, se realmente havia pecado tanto na sua vida por estar pagando daquele jeito.

- "_Milo..." – _Lembrou-se do sorriso de escorpião, assim suas lembranças voltaram para o santuário da Grécia.

Suas lembranças mais ocultas voltaram nesse instante, lembrou-se de sua dura infância e da sua triste solidão, mas rapidamente voltou a pensar no seu amado escorpião e em como o amava. A sua lembrança mais recente dele era a sua última briga com escorpião quando disse que não pretendia sair vivo na batalha das doze casas, lembrou do rosto choroso de milo implorando que voltasse atrás, mas sabia que precisava morrer, sabia que a guerra santa chegaria um dia e ele teria que estar preparado para lutar por sua deusa. Tudo que havia feito foi errado? Era por isso que estava pagando agora? Não merecia ser feliz? Na sua infância nunca teve carinho e agora que havia conseguido acabou morrendo, será mesmo que a vida lhe desejava?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um movimento do seu agressor, soltou um longo gemido ao sentir seu sexo ser mordido, olhou para baixo vendo Radamanthys olhá-lo com insatisfação, parecia irritado com algo, deveria ser a falta de atenção que Camus estava lhe dando, mas agora ele iria providenciar isso.

Mordeu levemente o pênis do francês fazendo-o gritar, sorriu e continuou com a tortura. Suas mãos apertavam as bolas de Camus com força, podia sentir o francês se remexer um pouco na cama, resolveu colocar todo membro na boca de uma vez dando uma longa e forte chupada levando Camus aos delírios.

As mãos do francês cerraram-se no branco lençol do quarto, seus olhos e bocas cerradas mostravam todo seu prazer, mostrando como Camus lutava contra suas próprias sensações. Radamanthys continuava a chupá-lo cada vez mais forte, sentia os pelos pubianos de Camus tocarem no seu rosto toda vez que o chupava, não via a hora de sentir o gosto do francês. Retirou o pênis de Aquário da sua boca, viu que ele já estava grande, duro e estava brilhante por causa da sua saliva, segurou seu pênis com uma mão e começou a masturbá-lo rapidamente, ora dava uma lambida, ora mordia, ora chupava até que Camus não estava agüentando mais. Quando viu que o francês ia gozar colocou seu membro na boca lhe dando fortes chupadas, segundos depois, Camus ejaculou em grande quantidade fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pela boca do juiz.

Radamanthys ajoelhou-se na cama olhando de cima para o corpo jogado do francês, lambeu seus dedos que estavam lambuzados de sêmen olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de Camus, sorriu ao ver que ele virou o rosto constrangido.

- Parece que não foi tão ruim assim! – riu – O que foi? Não adianta falar que não gostou... isso prova! – dizendo isso passou sua mão lambuzada nos lábios de Camus.

Radamanthys aproximou-se de Camus lhe dando um longo beijo, misturando saliva com sêmen, agora o francês sentia o gosto do seu próprio corpo com as bochechas rubras de vergonha. Radamanthys segurou seu rosto com as mãos aprofundando mais ainda o beijo, a língua do juiz esmagava a de Camus e seus lábios massacravam-no, podia sentia os dentes de Radamanthys apertarem seus lábios por causa da pressão do beijo, já sentia o gosto amargo do seu sangue novamente.

Seus lábios se separam, Radamanthys sorriu para o filete de sangue que escorria pelo lábio superior do francês, lambeu as gotas de sangue rapidamente com muito gosto, depois olhou para seu corpo novamente, levou sua mão até o membro de Camus masturbando-o novamente, em poucos momentos o membro de Camus mostrava-se vivo novamente.

Radamanthys puxou Camus pelos ombros fazendo-o ficar ajoelhado na cama, levou a mão até a nuca do francês, sorriu para Camus e sentou-se na cama com as pernas abertas.

- Me chupe... – ordenou.

- Não... – respondeu.

- Não perguntei se você quer ou não, apenas mandei me chupar! – puxou os cabelos de Camus fazendo-o fazer uma careta de dor.

- Não...

- Idiota! – Radamanthys lhe deu um tapa na cara – Vai ter que ser do modo difícil?

Camus não respondeu e também não se moveu, Radamanthys lhe deu um soco no estomago fazendo o cavaleiro de ouro se contorcer um pouco, deu mais dois golpes na mesma região que já estava roxa fazendo Camus cuspir um pouco de sangue.

- Idiota... nem pense em me machucar... ou... ou eu darei farei algo muito pior! – riu – Acho que aquele Saga poderia... hum... vejamos...

Camus arregalou os olhos, olhou para Radamanthys que lhe sorriu com gosto, ficou preocupado com seus amigos.

- Não... se atre...va!

- Então se comporte... e me obedeça!

Radamanthys afrouxou um pouco a mão que segurava os cabelos de Camus, este por sua vez fechou os olhos mostrando toda sua derrota, com uma expressão envergonhada mostrando toda sua humilhação foi abaixando até chegar ao membro de Radamanthys, apertou-o com a mão fazendo o juiz jogar a cabeça para trás, depois foi colocando o seu pênis ao pouco na boca.

- E não se atreva... A me morder! – Radamanthys avisa.

Camus colocou todo o volume na boca, sentiu que o pênis chegava até sua garganta, sentiu ânsia, mas mesmo assim continuou a chupá-lo. Radamanthys empurrou a cabeça de Camus em direção ao seu sexo pedindo mais contato, o juiz começou a puxar a cabeça de Camus para frente e para trás fodendo a sua boca com movimentos rápidos e fortes.

Radamanthys soltava longos gemidos, este estava com os olhos fechados, sua cabeça estava jogada para trás fazendo seus belos fios loiros grudarem nos seus ombros suados. O juiz já podia sentir a aproximação do seu orgasmo, então ele parou os movimentos de Camus o puxando para cima, quando Camus ficou na altura dos seus olhos, Radamanthys atacou seus lábios mais uma vez.

O juiz deu um impulso para frente fazendo Camus cair no colchão, deu umas lambidas e chupadas nos seus mamilos e logo depois o virou de barriga para baixo rapidamente mostrando toda a sua urgência.

Um dos braços de Radamanthys fecharam-se na cintura de Camus o levantando para cima fazendo-o ficar de quadro, sua outra mão desceu até as nádegas do francês, com um dedo penetrou o francês fazendo gemer um pouco, depois somou mais dois dedos sentindo toda a resistência daquele anel, levou os dedos a boca sentindo o gosto daquele lugar, um sorriso se desenhou nos seus lábios, estava pronto.

Sua mão segurou a base do seu membro e começou a pressionar contra sua entrada sentindo toda a resistência daquele corpo, forçou seu membro cada vez mais sem se preocupar com a dor de Camus, e este estava segurando seus gemidos, mas não conseguiu fazer isso por muito tempo, diferente daquele inseto do Zeros, Radamanthys era bem grande.

O corpo do francês balançava para frente e para trás tamanha a força que era penetrado, não agüentando mais segurar começou a gemer alto fazendo Radamanthys falar coisas obscenas no seu ouvido, inicia-se o movimento de vai-e-vem que aumentava a medida do tempo. Momentos depois, Radamanthys acelera os movimentos sentindo a aproximação do seu orgasmo, agarra-se mais ao francês entrando o máximo que pôde nele para finalmente explodir dentro dele, fazendo seu sêmen escorrer pelas coxas do francês.

Radamanthys cai pesadamente sobre o corpo de Camus fazendo-o soltar o gemido abafado, os dois ficam em silêncio por um longo tempo até que Radamanthys rola para o outro lado da cama aliviando as costas de Camus.

- Quero você aqui... todas as noites... – disse – Se não vier você, vai vir um daqueles dois!

- Tudo bem... – disse baixinho.

- Eu vou cuidar bem de você! – deitou-se de lado apoiando-se no seu cotovelo – Nunca vi alguém tão bonito como você... Diga-me Camus, você tinha alguém na vida?

- Tinha...

- Ainda pensa nessa pessoa?

- Sim.

- E Saga?

- Nada.

- Não gosta dele então?

- Não.

- Por que está com ele então?

- Conveniência.

- Entendo... Mas agora ficará comigo também – tocou nas suas mechas – Até quem fim uma diversão nesse inferno.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Sexo – sorriu – Nada mais... ah! E é claro... Muito respeito, não quero te bater toda vez que nos deitarmos!

- Prometa-me que não tocará nos outros.

- Tudo bem, desde que você se comporte! – aproximou-se de Camus virando-o de barriga para cima – Agora quero seus lábios – beijou-o.

- "_O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Até hoje me pergunto... Até hoje não encontrei uma resposta! Creio que devo ter errado muito quando vivo, acho que essa é a resposta mais convincente... entretanto eu desejo que alguém me salve de toda essa dor, mas eu sei que ela só acaba de começar..."._

Camus abriu seus olhos mirando a primeira casa zodiacal, ao seu lado estavam Saga e Shura, com certeza ambos pensavam o mesmo. Um vento frio carregado de tristeza passa entre eles avisando que era a hora de começar com a missão.

- "_Milo... finalmente nos veremos, por favor, me perdoe!" – _Lágrimas frias deixam seu olhos, ainda se perguntava como tinha mais lágrimas para poder chorar desse jeito – "_Em nenhum momento deixei de pensar em você..."._ - Moveu-se junto dos seus amigos para primeira casa, a casa de ouro de Áries, pelo jeito seu sofrimento estava apenas começando.

Fim

Hello!

O que acharam dessa coisa loucura?

A fic saiu pequena... eu sei! Só queria mostrar toda essa bagunça, pois... eu estou fazendo outra fanfic onde muitas coisas que foram escritas aqui vão aparecer lá! Na outra fanfic todos os cavaleiros já vão estar vivos! Depois da batalha contra Hades!

Não será uma continuação... Quase isso, mas não vai ser dark lemon! Mas sim um bom romance!

Esses negócios dos cavaleiros poderem ficar com os corpos... Eu que inventei!

Eu não sei como consegui fazer uma fanfic assim! Foi nojento imaginar aquele Zeros em cima do Camus... O Radamanthys já é bonito, então foi até mais fácil!

Eu amo o Camus... Mas eu estava com vontade de fazer uma fanfic assim há muito tempo, então me perdoem.

Comentários são bem vindos!

Não sei fazer um bom lemon, mas dá para o gasto!! ""

Dedico essa fanfic ao meu amigo Yuki, Vampiro das Trevas! Para você que ama dark lemon!!

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

27/08/2004

22:08h.

Por Leona-EBM


End file.
